Just A Dream
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: All Alfred's life, he'd lived with his brother Matthew who everyone doesn't see except him. What is stronger: Blood bonds or your grip on insanity?
1. Thinking 'Bout You

**Thinking 'bout You**

The steps echoed down the hallway, a half frantic blonde now in mid run down it. He didn't bother meeting eyes way with confused faces as he pass, only surging forward to his office. He let out a soft sigh in relief, locking the odor and sluggishly going to the couch and sitting down. He slumped, covering an arm over his blue eyes. A hand snaked his neck, loosening his blue tie and throwing it the ground. He only bothered to strip off his jacket, slumping down and pushing his hair back.

"Al…" a voice called to him from behind, almost ghostly. He struggled to sit up, turning to face a blonde haired man, nearly purple eyes only clouded in concern as he stared at him. A sigh of relief came from him once again as he stood up and encircled the couch and pulling the other into a hug. Feeling a response of arms wrapping around him, Alfred let his walls drop as he slumped into the other's arms.

"Wae wide.." The muffled sound of his words came as he spoke against the other. Blue eyes once again met purple ones as his chin was pulled. A small smile was on his lips and Alfred couldn't help but return it. "Say it once more Al."

"They lied." Eyebrows scrunched forward in confusion. "Who?"

"Arthur and Francis." He felt the other's body stiffen, making him look up. "Mathew?"

His expression was hard, dark almost. It scared him, but only with the realization of Alfred's scary blue eyes did Matthew's soften as he smiled. "Don't listen to them brother, they don't understand anything." He said softly back, petting his head. They'd somehow sunken to the floor, Matthew leaning against the back of the couch for support. Alfred had settled to resting his head against the other's shoulder. The silence was all they need; comforting each other was all he wanted. Small circles were thumbed on his back. Only peace could last so long.

"Matthew?" Alfred voice was quiet, almost unnaturally soft. Matthew looked at him with more concern. "What?"

"Why do they say you aren't real?" He asked in a bare whisper. He watched, the pale lips pursing and making him nervous. The circle of comfort stopped and he looked up to find cold eyes, distant from him. "They're just not as pure as you." Was all Matthew wanted to speak; Alfred stiffened then pouted.

"But Iggy says I'm not even pure enough to see his damn flying mint bunny shit.." He whined softly to the other. Matthew stared at him before laughing softly at him. Alfred flushed in embarrassment, looking away.

"Al, don't look away."

His heart pounded and he begged whoever was up there to make sure no one could hear it. Alfred looked up once more and gasped at the meet of plump limps against his. He finally realized what was happening and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to let the other inside.

Quick, short breaths turned into panting as they only deepened the kiss. Alfred got to straddle the other as Matthew only held a hungry gaze, never breaking eyes with Alfred. Playful tongues tangled at each other, roaming each other's mouths.

"Alfred?"

* * *

><p>AN:

Hi [:

my first US/CAN/US [i'm not sure of the pairing yet]

don't worry, this is _just_ the Prologue! More to come soon hopefully.

R&R of crit. or some ideas I should have.

question: should it be US/CAN or CAN/US


	2. Thinkin' 'Bout Me

**Thinkin' Bout Me**

"_Alfred?"_

Both blondes froze in their spots. Called blonde raised his head at the door to hear repeated knocking. He shot an apologetic pout towards his brother who just shrugged.

Getting up, he hurried to the door, unlocking it to be met with an all too familiar man. A pang in his heart made him look away.

"Took you long enough? Belt up next time and answer more quickly!" were the first words he was hit with, only to nod and let the other in.

Disheveled choppy blonde locks adorned an angry ace, fierce emerald eyes and knitted eyebrows together. The shorter of the two entered and set his coat in the rack next to the door before facing the other, the pose of crossed arms made Alfred stiffen in his place, closing and locking the door before leaning on it.

"You quit." Arthur said quietly, sparring the other a fierce glare.

"What-"

"You quit your job!" he was interrupted with. It was Alfred's turn to furrows his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Arthur retorted. Alfred wavered in his anger, but kept up a mad face.

"Why…" He breathed out, looking away from the other.

"Because if I have to deal with some sorry broke ass childish git like you, there will be hell." He visibly flinched at the words, hearing the venom in all of his words.

The other finally gave a sigh, making Alfred's blue eyes stray to look up from the ground to see the mad expression had softened to one of concern; something more than rare to see on the British man's face. Alfred only pouted more, looking away once more. Only did his gaze stray towards the other as he felt a weight on his shoulder. A pained expression hit Alfred.

"Alfred. I just don't want you to be helpless…" Blue eyes strained to keep looking those emeralds ones before he turned his head away. He could slowly feel the anger boiling and growing inside him.

"I'm not helpless and I will never be." He plainly stated before stalking off in a different direction of his apartment. He heard footsteps following him and he just turned away once more, reaching his bedroom before he felt was pulled back.

Alfred gave a cry as he fell back and was pressed against the other's chest, feeling the grip on his shoulder lift and two hands slither around his neck.

"Alfred, do not do this please." He felt the soft breaths against the crook of his neck, making him shiver a bit. The blonde just resisted the hold, struggling against him. Only did the grip around his neck tighten, making Alfred feel a hitch in his breath.

"L-Let go-"

"I refuse to Alfred, plus you'll probably hide off in your room. Stay." Arthur said more forceful, keeping the other in his place.

Alfred eyes strayed from the door in front of him to a shadow on his right. Blue eyes met dark purples ones that seemed to look straight through him. He gave a slight shudder.

The shaggy blonde behind him felt the movement and raised his head from the other's back to stare up at the corner, only to see a black presence. He froze in his spot.

"Demon." He whispered softly. That earned him an elbow to the ribs. Arthur fell to the floor, clutching at his ribs and giving a low groan. Alfred quickly ran into his room, the black shadow form following.

It only gave a moment for Arthur to raise his head, meeting those dark piercing purple eyes.

"He's mine." The door was slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>The continuous ringing was echoing in the rather filled condo. A groan escaped the lips of a laid out figure, hidden under the sheets to hide from the availing sun. A hand snaked from the cover to grab the phone. He pressed it against his eye, sitting up to give a yawn.<p>

"Bonjour, how may I be of assistance?" He croaked out, scratching at the scruffy chin. The sheet fell off of his naked chest.

A sniffle from the other line made the other man wake up more to understand who was calling. He gave a sigh and just leaned against the wall. It took a minute for the other to calm himself down to actually speak.

"_I-It's Alfred again Francis…"_ Arthur said in a soft voice. "_That _thing_ still has a hold of him…"_ Francis gave a sigh and rose from the bed, walking out towards his office. He didn't bother with his own nude self for it was his house; regularly was he like this anyways.

"How bad is he?" The other asked, flipping open the only folder on his desk. It'd been there for the last year. A picture of a blonde American was clipped to it, a beamed grin at the camera at the time. His blue eyes seemed to just look past you. Francis passed a little smile at it as he flipped it up to go through the folder. 'Patient Notes' was written on the top of a heavily filled page.

"_Worse. The thing is now taking a form almost. He can't seem to grasp how bad it is for him,"_ The pause made Francis stop from his writing in his notes.

"_He quit his job because of it. Francis, he's getting worse."_ The despair was beyond evident in his voice and the French man finished his notes before closing the folder.

"You know what I have to do Mon Ami and it's not in your or my interest to do it." He warned in a wary voice. He'd been watching over the American since he was child, watching as how the older he got, the more the evidence seemed to grow. There was so little time left.

Till he was finally not Alfred anymore.

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh wow

I haven't updated in a while

I had major writer's block, but I hope this gave a bit of suspense !

if you can guess Francis' job, then I congratulate you :P

anyways, Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Lost Without You

**Lost Without You**

Behind the door was his shield- yes, his protection from, from what? What was he trying so hard to hide from? Exhaling the breath he didn't even know he was holding, he sunk so slowly to the floor. He hadn't noticed what had passed him, that cold figure that slipped passed him. It stared at him, watching how he made no movement.

Shaken by his own self, he found what will he had to move himself. Leaning mostly on the door for support, he ever so slowly sauntered towards the bed; a dull shadow had overtaken his sky blue eyes. The resort was just to fall atop his bed, bitterly to close his eyes and fall deeper into darkness. The ever silent whispering called him, drew him from what he yearned which was a rest. His eyes strayed from the comfort to look over to something- someone who he needed. Who was ever patient with him; who was there.

"Matthew."

He sounded different, the hoarse cry that ripped from his throat as the other came closer, so close. The touch on his cheek felt so ice cold, he couldn't acknowledge the fact that he had flinched away from it. In fear, or something else; he could not tell the purpose of his own actions, yet he let them be.

A gasp escaped his lips as arms wrapped around his body, picking him up and laying him on his back. His eyes descended upon the moving figure that dipped the bed as it joined him.

The other is slow as he removes his pants and pulls off his shirt. Cold feathered touches ran up his legs. When had he been stripped so far down? Why hadn't he noticed? The answers never come and he leans into the touch, nails scraping down his inner thighs and he gives a pathetic whimper.

What was he a dog? Slave? Probably both; a needy slut that only wanted to be wanted and cherished. The attention was what he drowned in, fingers pulling off the remaining article.

Grasping at his attention did he see the other licking and biting down on his exposed skin, but only craned his neck to let the other devour at his neck. Licking his lips, he drew the other closer before flipping them over.

He straddled the other, the feeling of their skins just touching made him flutter a bit. Blue eyes found the depths of purple ones as he tugged off the other's shirt. He began at the button of his pants, buttoning it and pulling off the offending pants. He nearly ripped off the boxers and ground himself against the other.

An escalated cry escaped his throat and his face scrunched in pleasure, yet it was only the beginning. No prepping or gentle caress, there was only the need. He never strayed from the other's orbs, feeling so taken; caged in them.

His vision blurred as he gave a hoarse cry in pain, yet the pleasure was so mixed in it. Raising his hips after a moment to settle did he begin to ride the other.

Soft grunts caved into moans and groans of pleasure, yet the pain was still there. Clawing attacked his legs and hips he felt the other under him begin to thrust harder. Alfred caved into and shuddered rather violently, feeling the other fill him up till it dripped from himself.

Though, that wasn't the end to this long night.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something," were the first words that escaped the Brit's lips as he entered the Frenchman's door. The sluggish movements and moments of spacing out showed the other that he hadn't had much sleep in a while. A long while it seemed when the shaggy blonde slumped in his seat, something so unnatural of him, it baffled Francis.<p>

But that wasn't the problem at the moment; he'd deal with the insomniac Arthur after they dealt with Alfred. The young lad had been so loved, so looked over, so wanted that it still shocked him to be even considered a patient out of hospital latent terms.

Seating himself across from the other, Francis picked up from the table a folder. Flipping it open, he once more ignored the picture and first pages to get to the notes that seemed more filled than before. He furrowed his brows before raising his head. "Arthur."

Said man raised his own head, looking at the other. He knew that look, all too well of a determined Francis. Arthur sat up a bit, up enough to present himself in somewhat of a tired fashion. A shaky sigh escaped his pale lips.

"Alfred seems to have lost weight, thinner than usual. He spaces out more and is beyond normally timid." He said, gathering what he saw from the few visits he had with the American. Arthur closed his eyes. "He's walling out others that seem a threat with his time with … that thing-"

"Matthew you mean." Francis interrupted. He gave a weak glare and nodded. "That- Matthew is growing stronger. It seems to feed off of Alfred- off of something he has!" he gave out in defense. Arthur didn't want to believe that Alfred wanted Matthew there, that Matthew was just breaking him lower into darkness; into something else.

Francis had stayed quiet for a moment, only the scribbling on the pen was filling the void of silence. With a click, he closed the folder and sighed. "There's nothing you think it is?" He prodded, crossing his legs and leaning against his plush couch.

"Besides a bloody demon t-that's tearing Alfred apart?" With each word he grew louder in volume, not noticing how his vision blurred. He blinked away the coming tears, not wanting to seem so defenseless in front of the Frenchman. He shook in his place and slumped once more, caving in and covering his hands over his face.

The sobs broke from his walls and he gave a cry out. Francis joined the other on the couch, patting him on the back and giving soft hushes of comfort, though he let the other continue to cry. After so many years he realized how fragile the other was, especially when it came to Alfred's predicament.

He'd practically raised the boy at the age of 7, meeting the young baby at 2; he knew he wanted to protect him. Arthur wanted to make Alfred into a fine gentleman, a good lad that wouldn't have any problems.

Well, no one had expected Alfred to make a new friend named Matthew.

* * *

><p>AN:

Woot

Finally got the Third chapter [:

Next one will be a flashback ;

Reviews/Comments/Love/Requests/Ideas are always welcomed :D


End file.
